


Anything For You.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluff, M/M, Mob Boss Tharn, No Angst, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: "What exactly do you do, Tharn?" Type asked."I'm a mob boss." He said.Type laughed shaking his head, "No seriously, what do you do?""I kill without mercy those who dare cross me, and I protect my loved ones very much." He said without blinking, "Mob boss."Or a fluffy mob boss au with Tharn being a mob boss and Type is his baby.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 420





	Anything For You.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with another Tharntype fic! This work is inspired by this tweet -> https://twitter.com/mewgulfffs/status/1236199867816558592?s=21
> 
> Which is the MewGulf video call during Mew’s event in Manila (Fun fact: I WAS THERE)
> 
> I’m sorry if it’s short, I just want something fluffy with the prompt and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

"Party tonight, wear your suit." Techno said to Type out of nowhere, poking his head in Type's room.

"Another one? It's so boring, No."

Techno pouted, "C'mon you promised you'll always accompany me. At least you won't suffer alone, right?"

"Why do you have to be born in such a posh family? It's taking a toll on me, you know." Type answered, already fixing the suit he has to wear for the party tonight. The same suit he worn in the last 7 parties he attended with Techno.

"You say it as if it's my fault, I didn't ask for my parents to have such high connections."

"Who's the host tonight?"

"I probably haven't mentioned him yet but it's Tharn Kirigun, he's very nice and cool, same age as us." Techno explained.

"Sounds like a douche just from his name."

Techno laughed, "Hey don't be so quick to judge, Tharn is a close friend of mine as well as my family, poor guy has to take over his family's business when his parents died in a car crash."

Type winced, "Tragic."

"It really is." Techno nodded, "But they recovered from it, Tharn has to toughen himself up but he's still quite a softy. You'll like him, I promise." After saying this, Techno squinted and looked at Type up and down, "Now that I mentioned it, you seem to be Tharn's type..."

Type grabbed his pillow, throwing it at his friend, "Stop what you're thinking, No."

"I'm not thinking anything!" Techno laughed, hugging the pillow, "Are you ready? Driver's already here."

Type fixed himself in front of the mirror, shrugging. "Yeah, let's go."

The drive to Techno's childhood home (mansion) takes 30 minutes, and he said that Tharn's house (probably another mansion) is near his, so it'll take that long as well, enough time for Type to think of topics for small talks in case someone approaches him, and excuses to get himself out of embarrassing situations.

They passed Techno's house already, signalling that they're almost there. Arriving at Tharn's, Type stepped out and looked at his surroundings. As expected, the house is a mansion as well, everything looking posh and expensive.

"Will I know anyone here?" Type asked.

"Just Technic, my parents are out of the country so they couldn't make it."

Type followed Techno towards the inside of the mansion, filled with people dressed formally and holding flutes of champagne. There's soft music being played by the live band, adding a more expensive tone to the party.

"I'll introduce you to Tharn, he should be preparing right now." Techno didn't wait for Type to answer, already pulling him towards the stairs, 3 floors up, and into a hallway filled with doors- bedrooms, probably.

At the first door on their left, a door is being guarded by two bulky security, nodding at Techno when he asked permission to enter, obviously knowing him already.

One of the guards pushed open the door, Techno pulling Type along.

It's a bedroom, with a large bed on the center, carpeted floors, chandelier hanging on the ceiling. A guy stepped out from a door in the room- the bathroom -wearing white long sleeves and dress pants. 

"Tharn!" Techno called out to the other, approaching for a hug.

The guy accepted the greeting, hugging Techno back, "How are you?" Techno asked.

"Good. Same old, nothing new." He said, eyes landing on Type, "Who's this?"

Techno pulled Type closer, "This is Type, my best friend in the university."

Tharn nodded, extending his hand, "Tharn, nice to meet you."

Type accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake, "Likewise."

"Will he be staying overnight as well?" Tharn asked Techno, making Type look at the said guy with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have clothes with him, though." Techno completely ignored Type, who's shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"No problem, he can borrow some of mine." Tharn said easily.

"Alright, we'll be going down now. See you at the party, Tharn!" Techno rushed out, pulling Type along.

"Yeah, see you," Tharn said, looking at Type.

"What was that, No?!" Type asked as soon as they're back in the party. 

"What? We're just staying overnight, no biggie."

"I didn't know we have to stay overnight."

Techno shrugged, "What's the problem? Tharn has a nice house, you can keep yourself entertained if you're bored."

Techno is missing the point, so Type just grumbled lowly and ignored his friend.

The party went by like a blur, Type can't even remember most of it. But the food was great though, that he can remember.

Now Tharn's house has gone quiet, people already left and leaving Tharn, Type, and Techno inside.

It turns out that Techno has his own room in Tharn's house, where some clothes are already placed on the bed with a note saying that it was the clothes Tharn mentioned that Type can borrow.

30 minutes after changing into the clothes, Techno is already on the bed sleeping soundly. Type has a harder time sleeping, being in an unfamiliar place and all. So, he stood up and walked out of the room.

He led himself towards the living room, looking at the different pictures there. He looked at one in particular, it's Tharn with what looks like his family.

"It's our last family portrait." Tharn said behind him, making him jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tharn apologized.

Type shook his head, "It's okay. I didn't mean to snoop here, I'm having a hard time sleeping." 

Tharn waved him off, "No worries. They're on display for a reason."

Type fiddled with his fingers for a bit, "Techno told me what happened. I'm really sorry."

"It's in the past, everything's all good now."

They stand there together, not saying anything before Tharn spoke again, "I'm hungry, eat with me?"

It's so random that Type can't help but laugh, agreeing anyway.

They walked towards Tharn's large kitchen, where he pulled a container out of the fridge, "Leftover lasagna, that fine with you?"

Type nodded, watching Tharn reheat the food.

"How long have you known Techno?" Type asked Tharn.

The other hummed in thought, fingers drumming on the counter, "Since we were 15. You met him in university right? Same major?"

Type nodded, "Yeah, quite shocking how I still put up with him." He joked.

Tharn laughed, "Techno can be quite a handful sometimes, but that's what makes him _Techno_."

"Couldn't agree more."

Tharn put the now hot lasagna into 2 separate plates, holding them both. "Let's eat in the living room, the couch is more comfortable."

The two of them settled themselves on the couch, eating their lasagna (which Type notes is heavenly.)

"What exactly do you do, Tharn?" Type asked.

"I'm a mob boss." He said.

Type laughed shaking his head, "No seriously, what do you do?"

"I kill without mercy those who dare cross me, and I protect my loved ones very much." He said without blinking, "Mob boss."

Type stopped eating, mouth hanging open. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"It's illegal...?" Type answered unsure.

"I know, but you wouldn't tell anyone." Tharn said smugly.

Type scoffed, "And how can you be so sure?"

Tharn stopped eating as well, leaning closer to Type and looking at him with glassy eyes and pouty lips, "You won't tell anyone, right Type?" He said.

Type fucking blushed, pushing Tharn away, "You're an asshole."

Tharn laughed, sitting properly once again. "But seriously, I wasn't lying. I won't hurt you, you're obviously important to Techno. And you're my friend now, so."

"Friends already?” Type teased Tharn, “Aren't we moving a bit fast?"

Tharn laughed once again, Type may or may not like hearing it, "We'll go on a date first, I promise."

They talked and joked the whole night, not noticing the time already and before they know it, they're saying good night at 4AM before retreating to their respective rooms.

The next day, Techno shook him awake and told him to take a shower so they can hit the road. After preparing and making sure he has all his belongings, they went down the stairs to the living room where Tharn stood, speaking with someone on his cellphone.

"You tell that asshole to do what we say or he'll be losing more than his fingers." He said coldly, shocking Type.

He saw Techno looking at him nervously, opening his mouth to explain but Type cut him off, "I know, he already explained."

Techno hummed, but chose not to question it.

"3 days or he'll be saying goodbye to his left hand." Tharn said before ending the call, looking at the other two in the room.

"Hey good morning, leaving already?" He said happily, like he didn't just threaten to cut someone's hand off.

"Yeah, Type still has one class later in the afternoon, have to rest first." Techno answered for them.

"Well okay, is your driver here already?" He asked, "I'll walk you out."

They were led by Tharn rowards the large doors, spotting the same car that drove them here.

"Thanks for the party, and letting us stay." Type said when Techno is already in the car.

"It was my pleasure." Tharn answered. "I hope to see more of you?" He asked, smiling.

Techno being Techno, poked his head through the window, "Don't worry, you will."

The other two laughed, looking at each other. "Well, see you." Type said.

Tharn, feeling bold, leaned and placed a very quick kiss on Type's cheek, "Be safe." He said.

Type nodded dumbly, hopping inside next to Techno.

"Sooooo..." Techno asked.

"Shut up."

\--

That was a year ago, and a lot has changed now. Tharn did see more of Type, to the point where their little friendship changed into a relationship and honestly, the two of them couldn't be happier.

It was hard at first for Type, the thought of his boyfriend killing people without any regrets is straight on terrifying. But Tharn always has his reasons, always.

Right now, Type is lying on their bed using his cellphone, with a very clingy Tharn hugging him on the side.

"A year into dating and you never stopped being clingy." He said, eyes on the screen of his phone.

"Mmm." Tharn hummed, "You're just so irresistible, I can't help myself." He pulled Type closer to his body, despite having no space between them already.

Type locked his phone, placing it on the nightstand, "What time should I wake you tomorrow?" He asked Tharn.

"Same time, 7. I can drive you to school, it's your finals, right?

Type groaned, "Don't remind me, I have a feeling I'll fail."

Tharn pushed himself so he's looking down on his boyfriend, "Hey, you'll do great, alright?" He pecked the other quickly, "Aim for the passing mark, a high mark is just a bonus." He pecked him again.

"I'll be busy the whole week, I'm sorry if ever I fail to spend time with you."

Tharn shook his head, "Priorities first, Type. I can wait."

"But you're my priority, too."

Tharn smiled, "I know, but your finals will only last for a week, we have forever."

Type rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, "What a sap. Let's sleep, I still have to study early tomorrow."

They moved a bit in bed, making sure they're under the comforter and Tharn is hugging Type from behind, sighing in content.

"I love you." Tharn said, kissing Type's nape.

"I love you, too." Type said, rubbing the back of Tharn's hand that's on his stomach.

\--

Type had been true to his word, he did get busy during finals. Tharn is used to it though, he knows the guy takes his studies seriously. And he's very proud of his dear boyfriend. 

But he can't help but admit that it gets quite lonely without Type with him.

There's a room in his house that they converted into Type's study area, filled with his school things and books as well as his notes. Type will stay there for hours, only going out to eat and to reassure Tharn that he's still alive and studying.

It's Thursday, a day before Type's last day of finals. He knows Friday is the most crucial day for him, filled with exams for his major subjects. Not to mention, results are going to be released in just a few hours that same day.

So, he understands why Type is still studying at 12AM despite starting at 3PM.

He's already wearing his sleeping clothes, walking to Type's study room and knocking before entering.

He saw his Type on his chair, arm on the study table supporting his head.

"Baby," Tharn said, rubbing Type's neck and back, "Let's go to sleep, you'll burn yourself out."

"I still have things to remember, I'll catch up, okay?"

Tharn frowned, leaning down and kissing Type's head, "Rest for tonight, you already studied enough. If you want, I'll wake you earlier than your alarm so you can refresh your mind? Sounds good?"

Type sighed, standing and engulfing Tharn in a hug. "I really love you."

Tharn smiled, he'll never get used to his boyfriend randomly showing affection, "I love you, Type." He said, leading him out of the study room and into their bedroom.

He sat Type on the bed, who looks tired as hell. He grabbed Type's sleeping clothes in their closet and removed the ones he's already wearing.

"Arms up." He instructed, putting the clothes on Type, handing him the pants for him to wear.

Just then, Tharn's phone rang on the nightstand, showing Lhong's contact.

"Lhong's calling you, babe." Type said.

"He can wait," Tharn joined Type on the bed, pulling him close, "You always come first." He said, nuzzling Type's nape.

"I love you." Type said groggily, falling asleep immediately after.

"I love you, too." Tharn said, cuddling to his boyfriend.

\--

After driving Type to school, Tharn went to the place Lhong texted him. A guy from their group has sold information to another, which another member of them found out and told Lhong.

Tharn is never one to punish without any reason, he has to reassure Type about this multiple times. His men are loyal to him and to their fellow brothers, they swore it before they were accepted. So, just imagine what would happen if someone committed treachery.

He arrived at the address- an abandoned building hidden from the public eye. He saw Lhong's car already there, along with the other men from their group.

He went inside and up the staircase, spotting his men around someone who's completely beaten up.

"Boss." The guys greeted him.

"I'll take it from here." He said, and the guys gave him space to work.

Tharn leaned down and grabbed the guy's face before he landed a good punch. He wants this over with as soon as possible, Type can come home any time and he wants to be there, no matter what the results are of his exams. 

"You were of good service to me," He said to the guy, "You just have to be an asshole, huh?" He punched the guy again.

The guy wasn't speaking, stoll holding on to his pride.

Tharn pulled his gun out, it was a gift from Type for his birthday (as well as to symbolize that Type is accepting Tharn as a whole, mob boss and all) it's engraved with their initials as well as their anniversary date.

He pointed the gun at the other's head, cocking it.

"P-Please," The guy said, shaking. "I'm sorry boss, please,"

Tharn smirked, finger on the trigger before his phone rang.

It was Type's ringtone.

"Watch him for me." He instructed to Lhong, pulling his phone out. "Hi baby!" He said.

"Tharn I passed! I passed my exams!" Type exclaimed through the phone.

Tharn beamed, "I'm so proud of you! I told you you can do it." He said fondly.

"What time will you be home? Can we celebrate?" He asked, before there was some commotion in the background, "Techno wants to come, too. He passed as well." He can almost hear the eye roll that Type did as he said this. 

Tharn laughed, "Of course we can celebrate, and Techno can come as well." He looked at the guy on the ground, "I'm just finishing something, then I'm coming home. I'll see you there, alright?"

Type hummed, "I love you."

Tharn smiled, "I love you baby." Before ending the call.

He turned around, "Anyways," He pulled the gun out again and pulled the trigger, killing the guy instantly.

"Do what you need to do, Lhong." He instructed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood that got on him.

"I'll take care of this, go to your wife." Lhong teased.

Tharn laughed, leaving his men to do the rest.

He has his baby to congratulate.

**Author's Note:**

> And another fic is done! Thank you sooo much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! You can all follow me on Twitter: _showhoe. I follow everyone back ^^
> 
> See you all on the next fic!


End file.
